


OTNB: Cataclysm

by The_Nebula



Series: Old Truths, New Beginnings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: After the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Sirius' sudden departure sets off a chain of events that irrevocably changes the wizarding world forever."Wizard." The soft, melodic voice sent a chill down Sirius' spine. It was not melodic in the expected way; it layered on itself as if it were being spoken in multiple voices, echoing throughout the small clearing. It was more haunting than beautiful, and an unexplainable dread filled him with the urge to run.
Series: Old Truths, New Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. One: Death and Destiny

_One: Death and Destiny_

**It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…**

This couldn’t be the end, it just couldn’t. He’d just settled into a life back with Remus and Harry and, while not free as he would have liked, it was still better than rotting in a cell. What was Harry going to do now without him; would he have time to grieve properly? Who would keep watch over Remus to ensure he didn’t fall into another one of his depressive slumps again? There was too much going on for him to bow out now; they needed him!

Colors dulled around Sirius and the view of the Ministry faded from sight, which silenced his protests for the moment. He glanced down at himself, a greyed out shadow of what he used to be. Was this what it meant to be dead? He didn’t feel any different than he had that morning. Was he a ghost, like the ones he remembered from Hogwarts; was this what they’d experienced when they died?

The odd, floating feeling from when he fell leached away and he found himself kneeling in ankle-high, monochrome grass. Could he touch it? Sirius extended a cautious hand out to check; yep, certainly touchable. What else could he interact with here - wherever here was? He stumbled to his feet. While the floating had stopped, it certainly didn’t end the vertigo. Was it possible to be ill when dead?

When he finally steadied himself, Sirius jumped at the sudden onslaught of noise. “Who’s there?” He called out, wary. Just because he’d died didn’t mean he could stop being cautious; who knew what other dangers lurked around nearby. Now that he was paying closer attention, though, was someone talking?

“Hello?” He called out again, taking a few careful steps forward. The feel of somewhat solid ground beneath his feet was far more reassuring than he’d ever admit aloud, but these were very different circumstances. “Can someone tell me where I am?”

As he drew closer, the sound magnified and Sirius covered his ears out of reflex. It was as if someone had decided to whisper into a howler, if that made any sense. On top of that, this person, if there was one, had gone overboard with the geminio spell, too. The worst part was that he couldn’t pick out a single word.

“Bloody rude,” he muttered to himself, shuffling forward a few more steps. He couldn’t see much either, with all of this thrice-damned fog! Whoever designed this afterlife needed some serious pointers on practicality; it was irritating. Maybe it was Death; for an immortal it wouldn’t be surprising if that particular entity had no time to pursue creativity.

“Hello?” He tried again, not quite loud enough to be shouting. “Anyone there at all?” Nothing but more whispering answered back. “You know, I thought that Death was supposed to meet the newly departed; isn’t that your _bloody_ job?”

* * *

......................….

* * *

Sirius kept up with it for a further hour - was it an hour, how did time even work here? - before giving up. His own calls and the noise around him drilled far enough into his skull that, if he were still alive, he’d swear his head was pounding. Too bad pain reliever potions don’t exist in the afterlife, or he’d have downed one already.

The aimless wandering had taken its toll, too. With no clue where to go or what should happen next, perhaps a short rest would allow for something else - anything really - to change the monotony around him. He’d even opt for a Slytherin jersey if it was available; it was too much. He sat back down on the grass and leaned on his elbows, taking a moment to really look at his surroundings. If he was going to be here forever, or he was expected to find his way out, Sirius knew that there had to be something out there he’d initially missed. Then he looked up.

The only word Sirius could come up with to describe the sky above him was that it was wrong. The same fog from the ground swirled around what looked like a gaping hole torn in the center; it was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. No color there, either. What was this place? He rested his head in his hands for a moment. What should he do now? The noise had yet to quiet down and the fog was as impenetrable as ever - nothing changed here, which shouldn’t be surprising, since he was dead - but it still nagged at him. There had to be something else. Did he walk far enough? Was this some sort of test?

Sirius stood. Those voices from earlier changed depending on where he was facing when he’d initially arrived in this - field, meadow? - whatever it was, so maybe that was the answer? If so, then it was a surprisingly simple answer to the problem. Never experiencing color again was a rather dismal downside to his apparent continued existence, so if the voices led him somewhere else, he’d be fairly grateful. As for what followed: he’d cross that bridge once he got to it. His Hogwarts years had helped instill an appreciation for playing a lot of things by ear, and this scenario was no different, especially considering the lack of information available to him at the moment.

The only plan of action he had was to continue to follow the voices until he reached something different. Would it do the same as before, or was that change he experienced a mere fluke? If it remained constant he might have a way out of this place. If this truly was a test, perhaps speed would be rewarded at the end? There was only one way to find out, so Sirius took a step forward and listened carefully before moving back. There seemed to be a slight variation, and he cautiously moved forward an extra few steps to be sure. He grinned; it worked, it actually worked!

With every step forward he took, Sirius moved from careful steps to more confident strides as the noise around him swelled to an almost overwhelming level. It made his head throb worse than he’d ever experienced in life, but he pressed forward regardless. It was a way toward freedom; he’d take the temporary pain in exchange for his escape.

The fog around him began to clear, rolling back a few feet to give him a better view of the world around him. Not only was there near endless swathes of grass, but now he found himself surrounded by a small copse of rather large trees. Sirius was no nature expert but, judging by the sheer size of them, these were far more ancient than any he’d remembered seeing in the Forbidden Forest both during and after his years as a student. The trunks were thicker than Hagrid’s hut and shot up into the sky high above him, the far branches partially concealed by the mist floating overhead.

By the time he’d reached the very center of this small natural enclosure, the fog ahead of him revealed a cluster of unmarked gravestones. Why were they here in this dead realm; what use could they possibly have in the afterlife? It’s not like anyone would have a body left to bury here anyway, right? It was one thing that just didn’t fit in his current understanding of the situation, and in spite of his initial cautiousness from the get-go, Sirius’ curiosity over this new piece of information itched its way through him. Against his better judgement, he reached out and touched one of the stones. He had to be sure it was real - was it a hallucination?

The stone was surprisingly cool under his palms, and he leaned against one of them briefly to get his bearings on this new concept. Temperature was noticeable here, which was beyond odd. Sirius darted a glance out at the nearby trees but nothing appeared to change; no one jumped out at him when his guard was down, and there was no sudden shift in light or shadow. Everything remained just as it was - moments ago? - when he’d stepped into this area. It was rather disappointing, to be honest. He sighed in resignation and sat with his back against the same grave stone he’d touched, closing his eyes. One thing he was grateful for was that the noise had died down a considerable amount, but -

Wait, when had _that_ happened? Sirius’ eyes snapped open and he scrambled back to his feet, drawing his wand from his sleeve out of reflex. Did the stones have a connection to all the whispering? Maybe the sound - or lack of it - was a warning of some kind. He whirled around and jolted in surprise when he found himself face-to-face with a rather imposing robed and hooded figure. They - no, she - towered over him, pale as the mists that swirled at her uncovered feet. He dimly noted the large wings that sprouted from her back in his peripheral vision; her rather piercing stare captured most of his attention.

“Wizard.” The soft, melodic voice sent a chill down Sirius’ spine. It was not melodic in the expected way; it layered on itself as if it were being spoken in multiple voices, echoing throughout the small clearing. It was more haunting than beautiful, and an unexplainable dread filled him with the urge to run. The logic of it escaped him as she hadn’t yet proved herself a threat. On the other hand, how did she know what he was? Did all creatures of this realm instantly know him in his entirety? It was a terrifying thought for someone so alien to see him so clearly. Not even his closest friends had the full privilege, especially not since his years in Azkaban.

Instead, Sirius forced himself to remain still, tightening his grip on his wand. He had no idea how this entity would react; it was possible that she’d be like a variety of magical creatures who would maul him as soon as his back was turned. Or even if he made any sudden movements, as with many wild muggle predators. He kept her gaze as defiantly as he could, just in case. Although some creatures could kill or maim you for such a slight, perhaps it could work to his advantage here. He was already dead, wasn’t he?

“Who-” he began, but she cut him off.

“You do not belong here, Wizard.” Her glowing white eyes appeared to narrow, and Sirius swore he heard an almost steely tone enter her voice. It was rather faint, though, so it was difficult to tell. The statement derailed him. How did he not belong here? Sirius lost in a wand fight with his cousin, which was rather embarrassing if he were honest with himself, and he’d died falling through that archway, right? It was the only reason he’d ended up here in the first place. Was this the wrong afterlife somehow; were there multiple afterlives for people? Was it possible for an error like that to even occur?

He took a deep breath to steady himself before he allowed his thoughts to spiral too far out of control. This entity was still a wildcard and he’d rather not risk harm for himself - if it were even possible here - if he could avoid it.

“I don’t?” He asked, opting to keep it simple for now. He had plenty of time for his questions to be answered. It’s not like he was able to go anywhere at the moment.

“You are not visiting, nor are you passing through my realm,” her wings fluttered briefly as she pointed a long, delicate finger at him. Sirius was bewildered by the thought of voluntarily _visiting_ this place. He didn’t know of anyone who could be capable of doing such a thing, so what on Earth was she talking about? The passing part proved one theory at least: this was not the final destination for the newly dead. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

The entity gestured at him with the same hand, her movements fluid and unhurried. She appeared to give him a measuring look, supposedly in response to his confusion. It must have been rather obvious in his expression; perhaps she would explain further?

“You are here in both body and spirit, an unprecedented feat,” she continued, her tone softening. Sirius frowned. Did his body not fall out the other side of that archway? There was nowhere else for it to land, after the skirmish. He fully expected Harry and Remus to be working through funeral arrangements for him; apart from Dumbledore, it wasn’t as if anyone else would. He’d never had the chance to be exonerated for his falsely accused crimes. Peter was still out there somewhere.

“How-” Sirius faltered. Would she even know? If it was unprecedented, then it should be obvious that she wouldn’t. Unless she were truly omniscient, it would be impossible for either of them to explain.

She shook her head. It was enough of an answer to his current musings.

“Can I -” he began, then he frowned again. “Is it possible for me to go back?” If his arrival in this place was some kind of freak accident, did that mean he wasn’t dead at all? And if he did make it here without dying, that should mean that a way back was theoretically possible. Sirius could already feel hope beginning to bloom in his chest and he ruthlessly ignored it before it could take over. Now was not the time to get distracted!

The entity hovered for a moment and shrugged. “I would send you back if I was able to, but your full presence here hinders my ability to do so.” She folded her arms and looked over him again as if she were considering.

“Am I stuck here, then-”

“No,” she cut him off, waving her hand dismissively. “I can return you to the land of the living. It is not your world; what you do there is up to you.”

“How do I-”

“Trust yourself; your intuition and your instincts will guide you well.” Her previously emotionless face crumbled as her lips quirked upward in a barely-there smile. “Magic shall return, and the cycle will continue on.”

“What do you mean by-”

“It will make sense when the time is right, Wizard,” she continued, cutting him off a final time. Sirius was rather disgruntled with the constant interruptions to his rather pertinent questions but, considering her power and the knowledge of this being _her_ realm, he was forced to let it slide. He nodded instead; arguing might just incite her wrath.

“I cannot predict where you will end up.” The entity gestured behind her at a new space between the trees that hadn’t been there before. Could she shuffle the environment around her at a mere thought, and had she been doing so all along, while he was unaware? “I wish you the best of luck on your journey, Sirius Black. It will be far longer than you think.”

So she did know his name. Despite her apparent benevolent nature, it was still rather frightening for her to know him like that without any prompting. He took a slow, deep breath to soothe his rattled nerves, glancing between the entity and his new path. Upon examining it further, it actually was a real path. The trees extended on either side of the trail as if it were a mere corridor instead. Was she dismissing him now, and if so, was she expecting any parting words from him?

“Thank you, um-” he had no idea how to refer to her. Did she have a name or title?

“Do not worry yourself, Sirius.” Now he was certain she was amused; her tone had lightened considerably. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or a bit offended that she was now mocking - teasing? - him. “I am not known to many until after they enter my realm.”

“Oh.” That explained a lot. It might have been one of the most common questions she’d received in however long this place existed. Still, he felt the manners instilled in him from his youth protesting at the thought of such a faux-pas. Even in school, where he rebelled the most often outside of the war, there had been the expectation of niceties toward classmates and professors. If the entity insisted, though, then he had no choice but to follow her lead.

“Do the people of my world pass through here, or is it only from that other realm that you meet the dead?” He inclined his head over at the pathway she’d opened up earlier to better punctuate his question. The answer could change a lot of things for him, really. What if James and Lily had each walked along the exact same path as he just did? Although morbid, it did allow him to feel closer to his old friends for a brief moment. No matter how much time passed he’d still miss them dearly.

The entity shook her head again. “I cannot tell you that,” she replied. “It is not for mortals to know.” Although he’d been expecting it, Sirius couldn’t help the quiet sigh of disappointment that escaped him. One less thing for him to know, then.

Sirius shifted his feet awkwardly in the short silence that followed. “I guess I should get going, then, shouldn’t I?” He piped up, after another moment of gathering his courage. It would be another purposeful step into the unknown, in a world that was likely going to be very different from what he was used to. A part of him shied away from that thought, and he filed that away for further examination later. For now, he still had that pathway to follow until he left this place for good. It was unlikely that his way home would take him through here again.

The entity nodded. “Remember our words, Sirius,” she said, before fading away into the mists behind her. Sirius stared at the spot for a long stretch, mentally replaying their conversation. The ramifications of what she’d told him would certainly be important later on, when he had a better grasp of his situation. What he knew now was that he was standing in front of the exit to this dismal place, and the thought of being in the living world, no matter if it was his own or not, was encouraging after the day he’d just had.

Sirius sighed, gathered up his courage again, and began his trek forward. He didn’t even think to look behind him; if he had he’d have likely found his way back obscured by more fog.

* * *

...................……

* * *

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he’d entered this passageway, but Sirius was already beginning to tire. It was strange, but he’d encountered a number of strange scenarios in his lifetime. What exactly would count as normal or mundane in the other world? It was one question that kept resurfacing as he made his way toward the end of the path. Considering the entity’s words from earlier, he had to assume that magic was accepted over there. Whether or not its existence was as secret as it was back home was a whole other matter entirely. If it was, then at least he knew how to conduct himself in public in the muggle world. Although the issue of discovering who was or wasn’t in the know would prove difficult for a while, at least it would only last until he picked up on the recognizable patterns.

If magic wasn’t a secret - and if he were honest, Sirius would much prefer this option - then he could embrace his freedom with all the enthusiasm he could muster. At least until he figured out a way to go home, or contact Harry or Remus to let them know he was alive and well. And that was the main issue, wasn’t it: how long would it really take for him to return home? Sirius paused, glancing down at his feet as that rather sobering thought struck him. The entity appeared just as baffled as he was considering the how and why he wound up here. What if this also translated the same way on the other side? Would anyone know how to send him back, and if so, would they even be capable of doing so? What if it was new, or even forbidden, magic; what would he do then?

Sirius sighed and shook his head to clear it, picking up his pace once again. He’d be stuck standing there for another long stretch if he continued in that vein; there was no knowing what he’d encounter when he reached the “living world” as the entity had phrased it. Although in some ways he preferred the apparent safety of this half-realm, in spite of the noise, there was no clear indicator on the general rules of conduct here. Was sleep even possible, and would he be safe doing so? Lily’s muggle folklore tales warned about how dangerous it was to let your guard down in the supernatural realm, and by Sirius’ reckoning, this place certainly would count. Usually those stories mentioned food and drink rather than falling asleep, but the issue of sustenance would crop up for him soon enough. Probably best to continue on and deal with those things when he arrived at his destination.

What would he find when he made it through? The very thought of possibly stumbling into something dangerous was even more sobering. Would Sirius be able to recognize it if it was? Thankfully, he hadn’t yet relinquished the grip he’d kept over his wand during the whole exchange with that entity, despite the cramps he knew he’d be facing for it later. Perhaps he would be afforded a brief glimpse of the immediate surroundings before stepping through? At the very least, it would allow him time to form some sort of plan to tackle whatever waited for him there.

After a few more steps the fog receded enough to mark the end of the treeline. What was surprising was how close Sirius was to it. He nearly tripped over his own feet in an attempt to look things over, which could have had him toppling through without any useful information whatsoever. He steadied himself against the rather gnarled trunk to his right. He blinked: the trees immediately surrounding him were almost split in half, the other side blending out beyond the boundary and somehow receding even further from color or detail. Was this a truly monochrome world? That would be incredibly disheartening if true, and he had no idea how he would not go mad without the vibrancy and contrast he’d grown up with in his own world.

Sirius shuffled closer and peered out directly ahead. With all of the trees he could make out through the distortion of the boundary line, it was very likely that he’d found yet another forest. Thankfully there wasn’t any evidence of creatures in the immediate vicinity, at least from what he could discern, so it may be safe enough to step through. He took a moment to brace himself; the entity hadn’t mentioned how traveling through to this realm may affect him - and it was irritating to be reminded of something he didn’t think to ask about - but Sirius hoped it wouldn’t be as bad as the vertigo he’d felt when he arrived in this halfway realm. Come what may, he had to step through. It was the only way forward and the only way back home. He took a deep breath, adjusted his grip on his wand, and pressed on.

Walking through the boundary was one of the strangest sensations Sirius had ever experienced. If he had to explain it, he’d compare the feeling to walking face first into a large body of water, or how he’d imagine stepping into a bubble might be. There was no sound effect or vertigo this time, which was a relief, but rather than weightlessness he swore his limbs were a tad heavier for a brief moment before he felt stable again.

It was bright - way too bright! - and Sirius snapped his eyes shut out of reflex. After that long, indeterminable time in the other realm, the forest around him with all of its natural color was an assault on the senses. He took a few moments to recenter himself before opening them again for a better look at his surroundings. The one thing that stood out the most to him was the relief that his initial assessment before stepping through was wrong; this was not a monochrome world. The second had to do with the colors themselves. Compared to the dark tones of the Forbidden Forest from his youth, and the temperate woodland areas around Great Britain, this one consisted of vibrant greens and purples in the foliage. Would every forest here look like this? Although the canopy towered above and out of sight, it was still bright enough to see out ahead. It rather resembled the copse of trees from the gravestone circle he’d found earlier.

Apart from those key differences, this forest seemed to resemble any other that he’d encounter back home on Earth. The sounds and smells were similar enough to put him at ease, giving him one tangible concept to hold on to that wasn’t too far removed from home. He stood near a rather impressive collection of roots that would have towered over him as a student, but were almost at eye level for him now. Sirius could pace between two particularly tall ones quite comfortably and, considering the day he’d just had, he might use it as a temporary base for the night. The roots provided an excellent amount of cover and had only one main entry point between them. Although nowhere near running water, the possibility of running into predators was still possible, so adequate cover would prove vital.

Decision made, Sirius began the rather long-winded process of setting up camp. He’d staked out on various missions during his time as an auror, and the training regimen had included brushing up on survivalist spells and tactics in case the one issued to you wound up taking longer than initially expected. That and his time on the run more recently had given him a bit of an edge with such spells. Wariness of who or what could take you by surprise, Sirius could bet that Moody would be at least accepting of his current level of caution; unvoiced and silent-cast wards and protection spells, proximity warning systems and so on. To top it all off, he cast a reveal spell just in case, but the results were pretty much expected: no humans to be found in the vicinity. Unfortunately, it was of no use beyond that; he had absolutely no idea what other beings or creatures could be nearby. It would have been simpler back on Earth, but considering that this was an entirely different world, there was no way to be certain until he literally ran into one at some point.

After the warding spells were set up, Sirius sat down and took a moment to think over his next steps. Basically, there were at least two different ways he could camp out here for the night. On one hand, he could go the traditional route and transfigure the comforts he needed before packing up to move on in the morning. On the other was the one he’d picked for over a year while Harry was hemmed in at Hogwarts by dementors two years prior. Padfoot didn’t need much to settle down on the ground, and with the added benefits of enhanced senses, Sirius could be sure to be alerted if any changes occurred nearby. While the first would be a throwback to his younger years, the second option won out overall. Whenever he found out what sort of world he’d found himself in, maybe the other option may prove better next time.

With that finally settled, Sirius rifled through his pockets to get an idea of what he was working with. What exactly had survived the Ministry skirmish and his trek through that other realm? His robes had several pockets with extendable dimensions sewn into them, something he’d been rather happy to discover in his father’s dresser. Ignoring who the robes had initially belonged to had proven quite the challenge, as the mere thought of his father brought back reminders of the day he thought he’d left that old house for good.

His right pocket had a considerable amount of what appeared to be junk at first glance: a handkerchief, some chewing gum, a handful of biro pens, a small notepad, a wrapped sandwich and his mirror. Sirius unwrapped the sandwich first and was pleasantly surprised to find it as fresh as it had been earlier that night, when he’d received that fateful floo call from Snape. It was a simple BLT, which solved his earlier concern about food rather nicely. He took a few bites out of it as he surveyed the rest of the items. The gum was swiftly returned to the pocket along with the handkerchief; he saw no immediate use for those at the moment. The pens and paper he left out as they would be great for keeping track of his observations until he could find more writing implements later. Although the pens were rather unusual for someone of his background, Sirius found it rather fitting - it was yet another mini rebellion against the outdated pureblood culture he’d been raised to emulate.

After all that mayhem and the mirror hadn’t cracked or shattered at all? He barely remembered slipping it into his robes after yet another failed attempt to contact anyone through it. Remus may not have found his yet, but he was more curious about Harry. Had he ever discovered what he’d given his godson last year? If not, it would at least explain why he hadn’t heard from him that needing to at the time. It was something that would likely haunt him for a long while, as the knowledge of the mirror may have saved those kids from running directly into danger in the first place.

Sirius placed the sandwich wrapper into another pocket to properly dispose of later before picking up the mirror. So far it was the only direct way he knew of that could promise contact with his world, and if it worked, then at least one of his main objectives could be fulfilled quickly enough to soothe his concerns. He knew it was less likely to connect this time around, but he could already feel that warm hope surging through his chest for a chance to talk to Remus or Harry; either wizard would certainly cheer him up, and they would definitely appreciate the reassurance that he was just fine, too.

More than anything else in that moment, Sirius was nervous; he could feel it in the way his hands trembled slightly as he held the mirror up to eye level so he could yet again try to call. Even if it didn’t go through this time, he knew he would keep trying on the off chance that something was working in his favor. Harry and Remus needed to know, and so did he - was everyone all right? He took a deep breath.

“Harry,” He said, as clearly as he could, in an effort to boost the mirror’s effectiveness. There was no response, and after a few more tries, and several more trying for Remus just in case, Sirius decided to let it be for now. He already knew he’d be at it again the following evening.

He sighed and returned the mirror to his pockets. Looking up, he could already pick out the lengthening shadows across the nearby roots. Sirius had no idea exactly how long he had been sitting there - perhaps a few hours? - but it was obviously long enough to bring about sundown. He stood and cast a few more detection spells, and double checked his wards before sitting down again. He had just enough natural light to jot down a few notes on what had happened to him so far, including his discussion with the entity. The forest surroundings and their odd color palette, the familiar sounds of nature around him, and his plans on mirror calling joined the list.

Sirius returned his wand to its holster and shifted over to Padfoot, circling around a few times to make himself somewhat comfortable on the uneven ground. He put his head in his paws, considering the possibilities that may face him the following morning. What would he find? Would any of it be useful, and how long would he remain in this forest? Whatever Sirius faced, he knew he had to see them through - but first, he needed to survive. With that final mental declaration, he drifted off, hopefully for an undisturbed sleep in unfamiliar surroundings.


	2. Two: Dawn in a New World

Two: Dawn in a New World

Sirius woke rather abruptly; was it the wards? Did something manage to set them off? His hackles rose and a low growl rumbled in his throat for a moment as he craned his ears for any unusual sounds. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and instead he rested his head back in his paws while he waited for his heart to calm down. Perhaps it was a bird, or maybe even a bug that triggered it somehow. He felt tempted to shift back to check, but something told him to hold off a little longer, just in case.

In that moment between sleep and full awareness, it had almost been convincing enough to be a dream. Maybe none of the events happened at all last night, and he'd find himself racing over to his fireplace to floo Remus to verify. His friend likely would have laughed or at least looked at him oddly for about half of their conversation afterward, but Sirius wouldn't care - at least he'd still be home.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case; as soon as the ward had triggered and his eyes opened those thoughts had been revealed to be exactly what they were: remnants of a dream. Although he was thankful for the entity's intervention and reassurance, he couldn't shake the lingering disappointment that his home and loved ones were lost to him - for now, at least. Hopefully reconnecting with them wouldn't take too long, and in the meantime he could gather up enough information to provide Remus and Harry with details of his detour-adventure. For that, he'd definitely need more paper; having access to a pensieve would be better, but those were incredibly hard to obtain. Sirius also had no idea if any spells or devices with similar uses would be available in this world he now found himself in.

He stretched, shuffling on his hind legs to work out the cramps from the night before. It may have been better to sleep as a dog, but that didn't mean it wasn't uncomfortable. The intricate system of roots beneath him dug rather painfully into his side as he rested the night before, even as Padfoot. Merely seated as he was a moment ago certainly became a test of patience, and crouching wasn't as easy as it used to be, considering his recovery and current age. That was another thing he should probably try to rectify - he'd add that to his list later.

Sirius huffed and wandered over to the edge of the ward's boundary line. It was an old, modified family spell that let him read it directly instead of casting extra spells to check on status - great for its utility when going incognito - which served Sirius rather well for the moment.

The ward, thankfully, was still going strong: red edges with a slight shimmer. Whatever had woken him up must have brushed against the line rather casually, which meant that it hadn't been aware of its existence. Sirius gave another huff, this time in obvious relief as the remaining tension in his shoulders eased up. He shuffled back into the root alcove and shifted back, stretching again.

His stomach rumbled, loudly, and Sirius winced at the reminder. Considering his current situation, it was rather difficult to discern what nearby vegetation would be deemed safe enough to consume without a proper guide. He had no real indicator that this world operated the way he was used to back home; it was likely that anything he thought familiar would wind up lethal instead. Which brought up his predicament: where would he find safe, edible food in an alien world? From his initial cursory glances the day before, he couldn't pick out anything that resembled fruit or vegetables growing nearby, and even he knew that eating roots could be a gamble. He was nowhere near water either, which was also a concern. Fishing and drinking water were thus also ruled out as immediate options, which he knew needed to be rectified as soon as possible. While someone could survive a few days without food, it was nearly impossible to last as long without water.

With these priorities set, Sirius began the process of taking down the wards, looking over the area for anything out of place as he did so. The trees around him remained as peaceful as they were when he'd arrived, but Sirius couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was watching him. It wasn't a rational thought, and he cast a few extra detection spells in an attempt to calm his nerves. Part of it he blamed on his hunger; who knew how long he needed to search before he could resolve it?

When the final ward fell away Sirius shifted to Padfoot to scent the air for nearby animals. If nothing else, he could follow them to the nearest lake or stream before considering a new spot to make camp. There were a few smells he couldn't recognize, although that was easily a difference of worlds. Maybe all the wildlife here were unique in this way? It was hard to tell, at least until he managed to spot one close enough to find out for himself.

It took him a few moments to pick out the particulars of a relatively strong scent to follow, which he was lucky enough to catch upwind from his relative position. Sirius shook off any remaining pins and needles, sneezing as some old, disintegrated leaves flew up into his face from the sudden movement. Unfortunately he couldn't pinpoint compass references without his wand, and dogs weren't really known for having any affinity with ley lines or other energy grids. It was a rare moment when Sirius briefly wished he could have the animagus abilities of another animal; a bird would have been incredibly useful. He could fly up closer to the treeline and scout out where the nearest source of water was located. Although being a bird would have its uses, he'd never be able to trade that for Padfoot. He was far too reliable a tracker to replace.

After taking another moment to pick up the scent again Sirius immediately took off, loping around the undergrowth and various root systems that towered high above him in his current form. Apart from the massive trees there wasn't much that littered the forest floor; a few odd colored bushes and saplings clung rather closely to the tree roots, and other flowering plants sat out in small clearings in meagre clusters. With the frequency that these plants kept popping up in his periphery, it was likely that they were relatively common varieties in this world. Were they analogs to flora he was familiar with back home? One plant resembled an overgrown daisy cluster, the petals and stamen matching the relative shapes he remembered seeing in florists back on Earth. Whether they had the same properties was still up for debate.

The scent grew stronger as he approached a rock outcropping further ahead. He scrambled up to the top, as at least it could serve as a better vantage point for the general area. Sirius wasn't surprised to see much of the same, although he did spot a few rabbits scampering along the forest floor. Peering ahead, it looked as though there was some type of big cat - maybe a panther - prowling around one small group of roots off to the side. Its fur was certainly dark enough to qualify for the label; it was rather hard to tell with his canine eyes what the actual color of the animal was. It didn't worry him though; he was far enough away that he doubted the cat even noticed him.

Sirius sat on the rocks for a while longer, taking time to get a good look at his surroundings to the best of his ability. The panthers were easier to spot now that he was aware of them, and there were a couple more of them stalking around in the distance. What really did surprise him was that he couldn't see any other large creatures nearby. Did this mean that these panthers were the apex predators of this region? It was a likely conclusion at the moment, but Sirius couldn't really count that as a certainty just yet; he needed more time before he could justify it as true.

After a short while longer - how long exactly, he wasn't sure - Sirius finally made his way back down to the main forest floor, picking his way around loose stones and twigs, and what looked like some detached roots randomly hanging off the rocks themselves. He paused at this discovery, and crept closer to it for a better look. It was a dark color, and branched off in the way he expected, but it was rather short. Where was it coming from, though? It couldn't be growing off the rocks, could it? Glancing around for a moment to ensure nothing had had a chance to creep up on him, he shifted back from Padfoot and crouched down. The brown root came away from the rock without too much effort and fit in his palm. The bark crumbled a little as he turned it over in his hands to examine it; it didn't give off any notable odor, either.

Now that he held the root Sirius shuffled through his pockets with his free hand to find something to store it in. He wasn't entirely sure why, but something was telling him that this could prove useful later. Maybe it could be traded for much needed supplies whenever he met up with civilization again; that is, if it turned out to be valuable. If anything else, if he brought the root with him he could find a guide or a compendium of some sort to discover what kind of plant it was, perhaps it would also list what it could be used for as well?

His right pocket contained the same items he'd discovered the night before, and none of them would be useful for carrying this root in. The left pocket wasn't any better, with more random junk he'd somehow left in there for several weeks at least. Sirius glanced around as he pulled out his wand, slowly descending the rocks so that he wouldn't slip. There were a few twigs lying close by, and he transfigured them into a makeshift box he would replace later. He set the root down gently, casting a minor stasis charm on the box as he closed it. When that was done he shrank the box and slipped it into his pocket. Hopefully he'd remember this box was there when he finally left the forest.

Should he collect more of these plants in the same way? It was a reasonable question, at least considering the trouble he just went to for this root. The only thing he could worry about now was the possibility that this was all for nothing - what if it was a waste of time? Sirius shook his head at the thought; it wouldn't do him any good at the moment to dwell on such things. It was also possible that they'd prove incredibly useful later, but he wouldn't know that unless he found out, right?

Sirius took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders a bit to relieve any cramping. After another moment to center himself, he shifted to Padfoot again to catch another scent to follow. Now that he could definitively pick a few of them out, sorting the smells became much easier. The fact that there were recognizable animals in the area was also a relief. He didn't need to worry too much about strange creatures ambushing him out of nowhere. He snorted and took off again, making sure to give the panthers a wide enough berth so that they wouldn't give chase.

The trees around him never thinned out and the canopy above him remained unchanged. He wasn't sure how large this forest was, but it was evident that he was nowhere near the edge. It was concerning; whether he used compass points or not, there was no real way to know which direction would lead the way out, and if he'd already made a wrong turn and wound up running into the deeper parts of this region.

Sirius couldn't let these trains of thought derail him from his more immediate goals. While finding a way out of here was still a priority, water remained his number one concern - for now. All of this running around would tire him out soon enough, and if he still hadn't found it by that point then he'd have a major problem. He darted over another raised root as a rabbit bounded beside him. It appeared unfazed by his presence, which wasn't something he was used to. Maybe they hadn't seen a dog before. Did that mean dogs didn't exist here? It was rather odd to think about, but also a new possibility to consider.

* * *

…..

* * *

It was another half hour before Sirius found a change in his immediate surroundings. The trees, already large enough for wide spaces, left much larger gaps up ahead. He took another moment to pause and scent the air again to check. If his nose wasn't tricking him, there was more moisture in the air. Sirius' ears pricked up as he strained them for any sounds of running water. He couldn't pick out anything that sounded similar, but that may have been due to the distance. He huffed in relief and his tail wagged a little in reflex; water nearby also led to food. If this was what he thought it was, then he was set. No more worries about survival - at least, if he discounted predators or wary groups native to the area.

Although he wanted to reach the water as soon as possible, Sirius knew he needed to pace himself. It wouldn't do him any good to tire out now, not when he was so close to his goal. Instead he settled for a somewhat steady jog. Of course, it couldn't be called that for a dog, but the idea still fit either way. It wasn't like he'd be judged for that odd use of the term anyway - he was the only one around so far. A few more panthers passed him by, along with one or two overly large birds. If he hazarded a guess, he'd call them giant owls; the way they carried themselves was a bit different, but the arrangement of their feathers fit the impression rather well if anyone asked him. Perhaps they were the ones competing with the panthers - how, he didn't know. Was everything here supersized, or was it something special about this forest?

As he drew closer to his target, the sound of running water became more prominent and he picked up his pace. The giant owls and panthers seemed to ignore his presence, which was perfectly fine with him, and he skidded to a stop right in front of a large stream. He didn't think it was wide enough to be called a river, but it did have a constant flow of water carrying down to his left. Sirius leaned over the bank to peer down below the surface; a school of freshwater fish swam by. He sighed and shifted back, sitting cross legged at the edge of the bank. The water was cool - not too cold - and he sighed as he rinsed off some of the dirt from the past twenty four hours. It would be far easier to take care of if he had any soap, but for now the water would have to suffice.

Sirius found himself sitting next to a collection of loose stones which he promptly transfigured into a jug. It wasn't anything too fancy, and simplistic usually relied on less effort in terms of spell power and concentration. Considering how long he'd been running without any hydration, this was a good thing. He didn't take too long quenching his thirst, and tried not to drink too much, either. The last thing he needed was to make himself sick in the middle of nowhere, with no one available to help him. He refilled the jug once he was done and set it aside, taking a moment to think about his next moves.

Food and water were already solved as they were readily available in front of him. Although it could potentially become rather tiring eating the same thing daily, at least he'd found sustenance of some form rather quickly. He could have been wandering far longer, so he was lucky. The only other immediate concern for him right then was to find another location to set up camp for the night. Sirius had already been running around long enough - would it really be worth it to go wandering off again? The predators were within easy sight, and the smaller animals left him well alone, so there wasn't any danger close enough to worry him at the moment. Perhaps if he moved back a ways, closer to the trees behind him for better cover - he'd be well protected, especially with his wards and protection charms.

Sirius glanced at the canopy overhead to try and get an idea of the relative time. It was difficult to tell; all he could really discern was that there was still enough light streaming in for it to be somewhere between early and mid afternoon. He couldn't be completely certain, though, but that was his best guess. He brought his new jug along with him to the trees nearest to him, the roots on this one just as impressive as the ones he rested by the previous night. The spaces between were littered with piles of fallen leaves and purple wildflowers which dotted the grasses everywhere here. Hopefully it would be enough of a cushion for him, and there'd be less bruising to discover in the morning.

Just as before, Sirius began the task of resetting his protection wards for the new makeshift camp. This time he added a few that would alert him to the movements of nearby fauna, in case any of surprise. It was a likely scenario, but hopefully one that would never come to pass. Almost as a second thought he transfigured a simple chair out of the side of one of the nearby roots, using some of the leaves as a makeshift pillow to rest against. It wasn't much, but at least he wouldn't need to crouch as much while he waited here.

Sirius returned to the stream and observed the fish idly. How should he go about catching one? He didn't have any of the traditional gear that came to mind, like a pole, or a line and hook - and there were no nets in sight either. He could take the time to construct one, which may take extra effort to make sure it worked right, or he could just stun the fish in the water and retrieve them instead. That thought gave him pause. Sure, he could stun them, and perhaps summon them from the water instead? He'd need something to keep them in while he prepared a fire - so a bucket would be needed, too. He nodded to himself. Yes, that would work rather nicely.

* * *

….

* * *

It didn't take too long to set up a rhythm with his unusual fishing strategy. As a result, the bucket filled quickly and he had enough food for the rest of the day sooner than he'd anticipated. Not that he was complaining - so far things were going well. He had enough twigs and branches nearby that he had a campfire and extra kindling if it started burning too low. With the freshly caught fish resting on a makeshift grill of a precariously balanced tripod, Sirius sat back in his chair and watched the flames dance in front of him. The fire took hold of his attention as the daylight waned, and he pulled out his notes to go through once again.

The top most points he immediately crossed out; the day's wanderings had already solved those issues for him. He'd also likely rest as himself rather than Padfoot, and the campfire would likely help drive away predators if the wards missed any. Adding his observations about the panthers and owls, and the brown root, took no time whatsoever, and he was left staring at the page as he gathered his thoughts. Should he use this as a journal, too? Although there wasn't much paper here, a couple short entries here and there wouldn't hurt, and he'd have more to refer to when he finally spoke to Harry - which also reminded him of one other thing he needed to do.

He rifled through his right robe pocket again and pulled the mirror out, placing it gently in his lap as he thought over what he wanted to say. There was a chance that what happened yesterday would occur again, and he'd get no response, but he wanted to be prepared, just in case. Harry would want to know everything, and Sirius couldn't disappoint him on this. He took a breath and held the mirror out, calling out their names again just like before. He waited for any results of his efforts and after a few minutes of repeated calling and waiting, he had to concede that neither were able to answer again tonight. Sirius heaved a disappointed sigh and returned the old mirror to his pocket, patting it gently. Hopefully he'd reach them soon; he didn't want to lose the chance to speak with either Harry or Remus again, not after he'd waited so long before. Sirius made another note of this and the paper was also returned to his pocket.

The smell of the fish he'd left resting above the fire had him scrambling back to flip them over. He didn't want them to burn and waste what he'd managed to collect. Unfortunately there was nothing else he could do with them, either; he had no seasonings on hand and nothing even resembled the spices he was familiar with using. Sirius sighed again. It looked like he'd be having bland fish for his meal and, although he'd already anticipated this, it was still a bit of a letdown.

Sirius took a moment to glance at his surroundings again, in case any of the predators had decided to stalk closer while he was preoccupied. There was a giant owl perched on a nearby rock staring at him rather intently. He wasn't sure he would ever reconcile with its size; the thought of training one of these to carry his mail would not only be a struggle initially, but likely a nightmare for anyone on the receiving end. Although, if he'd run into one when he was still a student, there was no limit to the amount of trouble he and his friends would have stirred up. He chuckled to himself, the image of a frazzled and irate Professor McGonagall tackling the owl interrupting his thoughts. Gryffindor would have been in complete mayhem by the time they were done.

The owl squawked at him from its place on the rock, as if inquiring, and Sirius glanced over at it again. Would it be possible to train one? Considering how large it was, he'd certainly need far more food on hand to use as a reward, and that didn't even breach the question of whether it had the right kind of attitude for the job. Would this owl turn out to be too temperamental for him to handle? He eyed it critically and it appeared to mirror him, ruffling its feathers in an almost nonchalant fashion. Perhaps if his new friend was still around in the morning he'd make an attempt; depending on how successful he was, maybe he'd have a scouting partner.

Sirius turned back to the campfire to check on the fish. After a few critical flips over the tripod he concluded that they were likely as good as he could get; the fillets were the right color and the skin seared a rather encouraging light brown. He had to scramble for a makeshift plate to transfer them to so they wouldn't actually burn, and transfigured a few twigs into cutlery. As he tucked into his evening meal he again had that prickling feeling of being watched. A quick glance over at the rocks confirmed that the owl was still there, although - did it creep closer? He eyed the bird warily as he scarfed the fish down and it did inch forward again, feathers ruffling softly in the relative quiet.

"I guess you're rather hungry, too, aren't you?" He asked the bird, reaching over for the bucket by his chair. He took down the stasis charm he'd put over it and reached inside, the owl's eyes following the movements closely. He held the fish up in offering and he watched the owl straighten, focus zeroed in on his hands. "Would you like one?" The bird's antsy movements gave him all the answer he needed and Sirius tossed the fish over, the owl stretching forward to catch it with an audible snap of its beak. The bird's head tossed back as it almost swallowed the fish whole.

It wasn't long before the owl resumed its staring and Sirius snorted. He doubted he'd have a chance to be alone again after that, especially as the bird now knew where the food was kept. He wouldn't be surprised at an attempt to reach it while he tried to sleep, which meant he'd need to hide it. The last thing he needed was to wake up with a face full of feathers and everything turned inside out, fish missing. He wouldn't put it past the owl either; if it was anything like the ones back home it would definitely find a way around. This bird looked clever enough to try to pull off something similar.

With this in mind, Sirius began the drawn out process of tightening his ward and detection charms, adding a few security spells and placing a disillusionment charm over the fish bucket. He noted the owl's rather comical reaction to that revelation out of the corner of his eye; it screeched, flapping its feathers as its head swiveled around, eyes darting back to where the bucket was last visible. Then it immediately stared him down in challenge, as if commanding him to return the bucket. Yeah, this bird was clever. The extra wards would definitely come in handy later that night.

It was already beginning to grow dark when he'd finished setting up for the night. The remaining daylight cast long shadows through the canopy overhead, and also along the ground from the campfire, which was burning rather low. Sirius spelled some fire into a transfigured bottle and placed it beside him and the now-invisible bucket. If he was going to sleep as himself tonight, especially with an owl hovering nearby, then by Merlin he was going to have a light ready. Hopefully it would deter any efforts his new friend would try to pull while he was sleeping.

As Sirius lay down to rest there were only two things dominating his thoughts: where would this stream lead him, and, was this owl going to follow him the whole way? He drifted off imagining various strange scenarios involving the bird, which grew more outrageous as sleep finally claimed him. There was only one way to find out and he had no problem waiting for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This will be a trilogy, likely with a companion compilation alongside it. I’ll attempt to keep my future notes sparse so you can enjoy the story without too many interruptions. Updates will be weekly, and I'm cross-posting this on ff.net.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Have a wonderful day,
> 
> Nebula


End file.
